


（鼬佐/止佐/带佐）家族秘闻（上）

by communal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Bugs & Insects, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/communal/pseuds/communal
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Obito/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111





	（鼬佐/止佐/带佐）家族秘闻（上）

宇智波鼬带着一束鲜红的玫瑰花回家时他们的圣诞派对已经开始了。  
他和带土止水策划这场盛大的‘派对’已经很久了，其中带土是最跃跃欲试的一个。鼬回家时宇智波佐助已经被另外两人打扮成了麋鹿的样子，头上带着麋鹿的鹿角，布料单薄的红色丁字裤努力地包裹着可怜兮兮渗着前液的小家伙，衬着白色的大腿愈加色情；胸前铂金色的两枚乳环上被人挂上两颗金色的圣诞铃铛随着身体的颤抖丁零作响回荡在客厅里，佐助后面的小穴也不意外的被插入了麋鹿尾巴形状的肛塞，被调教已久的身体根本抵不住两人长时间的玩弄开始分泌出粘腻的淫水，过多的淫水渗出打湿了尾巴的绒毛有些顺着肛口和肛塞的衔接处滴落在大腿上。宇智波佐助被摆弄的像只发情的小鹿一样趴在客厅的茶几上被止水拍打着屁股淫叫着。  
“佐助，看看谁回来了？”止水在他的耳边说道。  
被掌掴的受虐感支配的佐助睁开双眼，看着鼬从玄关走进来，宇智波鼬今天穿着一身黑色的毛呢大衣，灰色的羊绒毛巾挂在他的脖子上，他将火红的玫瑰捧在臂弯里向佐助走来。  
“呜···哥哥······”  
佐助的双眼已经渗出生理性的眼泪，纤长的睫毛上挂着潮湿的水雾，他张开明显已经给人口交过的红肿嘴唇呼唤着自己的兄长。  
“怎么不等哥哥回来就开始发骚了？嗯？”  
宇智波鼬冷淡的语气让佐助心里咯噔一下，他的兄长是个控制欲极强的人，从小接受三人调教的他已经因为鼬的控制欲发作不知吃过多少苦头。从最开始的没有他的允许自己不能射精到现在每次做完鼬压根不让自己的精液从佐助的身体内流出去，他让佐助一遍遍说着自己想怀哥哥的孩子请哥哥把精液射给我，鼬内心的控制欲得到满足后才会放开他让他去休息。  
但通常他根本不会得到多少休息的时间，因为晚归的带土或者止水也会加入到轮奸的队伍里肆意玩弄他的身体。他得承认自己的身体已经变得空虚，从小接受的调教让他认为只有将三人的肉棒伺候好了才能体现自己的价值，他是宇智波的男妓，是他们三个人的娈童。  
成年之前三人一直没有真正插入过他的后穴，他的后穴通常被小巧的跳蛋和按摩棒所占据，那滋味儿并不好受，他经常被止水塞进两三个小只的跳蛋带到公司，再在自己的办公室里将他扒光，让他在沙发上接受体内快感的冲击。他不被允许射精，记得有一次他实在忍不住将精液射在了止水办公室的沙发上，事后得到的就是贞操带的惩罚——整整一天马眼被尿道棒堵住不允许排泄让他崩溃的向兄长和小叔叔求助，年幼的佐助哭喊着被带土掐着腰按在大腿上指奸。  
“错了没？”  
“嗯啊、我···解开···求你了、嗯啊啊···让我射······”  
“小叔叔···呜啊！别、别戳那里···嗯啊啊啊啊——！“  
带土和鼬的手指一起插在他的骚穴里用指甲刮蹭着软烂的媚肉又不停地用指尖戳弄着体内的凸起，佐助被折腾的在带土身上不停挣扎，腰部被男人死死握在手里，身前的乳头刮蹭着男人身上的衣服红艳艳地邀请着他人来采摘。  
那是他第一次仅靠后穴就获得灭顶的快感，他的小洞迎来了第一次潮吹，粘腻的液体噗噗簌簌的从洞口喷出打湿了宇智波带土的西裤，男人兴奋的边拍打他的臀肉边骂他是宇智波的小婊子，下面的嘴比上面的嘴还会流水。他的洞口生理性的抽搐着，被手指操弄的嫩红的穴肉沾着晶莹的淫水，连褶皱都被淫水填满散发着隐秘的水光。  
从那以后他就迷上了靠后面取悦男人，半大的孩子在男人们忙着工作时经常拿着按摩棒自己玩弄后穴，佐助将按摩棒送进自己的小穴，吭吭唧唧的在自己的兄长叔叔面前表演活春宫，有时一旁的止水实在看不下去笑着走上前，把小孩儿扔在床上他的手铐在床头，再从柜子里掏出口球堵住佐助不停呻吟的嘴巴，最后将房门反锁让小孩儿被按摩棒在床上操上几个小时。男人们忙完工作去看佐助时才发现小孩儿已经双眼迷离，哭的上气不接下气甚至开始打嗝，嘴上求完哥哥求叔叔，吐出的声音软的能掐出一把春水。三人的心瞬间软了下来，七手八脚把佐助从床头上解开拿出按摩棒，被按摩棒伺候了太久的小淫穴挽留着体内的物件，最后噗嗤一声将棒子松开，大量的淫液从穴内流出在白嫩嫩的屁股下积成一个小水洼。  
被折磨了几个小时的小孩儿全身赤裸身上还因为快感打着颤缩在兄长的怀里边打着嗝边告止水的状，最后宇智波止水半个月都没碰到过佐助。  
一根头发丝都没碰到过。  
宇智波佐助还记得最后他被止水堵在了学校卫生间里，男人不由分说的扯下了他的校服裤子和白色的内裤将手指捅进他的后穴，每天都会被物体侵入的后穴在最初的疼痛之后很快适应了体内的手指，止水看着小孩儿在自己身下扭着不盈一握的腰肢强忍住将自己肿胀发疼的阴茎操进穴里的心思将少年转过身来命令他跪下来给自己口交。  
从小就被调教的少年深知该如何用嘴伺候男人，佐助蹲下身将止水粗大的阴茎含入口中，灵活的小舌舔舐着阴茎上的青筋和沟壑，舌尖钻进马眼打着转又将 阴茎含的更深用喉咙挤压着龟头，男人将少年的嘴巴当成第二个洞抓着他的头发不停的做着活塞运动，每次都将肥硕的龟头盯着少年窄小的喉咙，佐助被叮弄的无法呼吸白皙的面颊泛着潮红，他只能在男人抽出时勉强唤起以至于自己不会真的因为口交窒息，来来回回定弄几百次后止水终于将精液射进佐助的喉咙他将少年的头丝丝压在自己阴茎上看着他不得不将自己的精液吞下，咽喉吞咽的动作再次挤压着他的龟头让男人发出满足的喘息。  
“哥哥的精液好吃吗？”，止水将自己的阴茎从佐助的嘴内拿出，肉棒和嘴唇之前扯出一条长长的淫液，男人把肉棒上的淫水蹭在少年脸上和头发上问道。  
“咳、谁···谁是你弟弟。”，佐助习以为常的将自己脸上的液体用手指刮下送到嘴里，嘴唇吮吸着手指发出啧啧水声。  
“小荡妇。”，宇智波止水说道。  
佐助早就被三个人用言语调教的听到这种侮辱性的词汇体内都会泛起欲火，他坐在马桶盖上抱着自己的双腿努力收缩着后穴，被挑起情欲的肉穴早就自动分泌出情液沾满了洞口。  
“呜···你、你的···手指进来······”  
“光是手指能满足你吗？”  
“呜······”  
看着脸色通红的美少年止水不慌不忙的从一旁的公文包里掏出一个袋子将里面的东西拿出——那是一条连着跟粗大仿真阴茎的内裤，粗大的柱体上甚至做出了阴茎勃起后的青筋，止水在佐助的颤抖下给少年穿上内裤将仿真阴茎全部捅进了少年的小屁股里。  
“呜啊···嗯、啊啊······”，粗大的阴茎刚一进去就顶上体内的前列腺凸起，佐助被刺激进的大声呻吟出来，又想起这里是学校马上用手捂上了自己的嘴。  
“我倒是不介意小佐助叫出来，这样大家就都知道佐助是个喜欢下面含着男人阴茎的小淫娃了。”  
“以后你的同学就会排着队来操你，上课的时候你就跪在桌子下面一个一个给他们口交，精液多的你吃都吃不下。”  
“嗯啊···别、别说了······”  
“学校的老师也会趁着课间把你抓到办公室，其他学生在体育场、出操，你就在办公室挨操。”  
“你的老师们会不会让你用小屁眼夹着笔帮他们判卷子？毕竟宇智波同学‘品学兼优’，用小穴帮帮老师也没什么。”  
“别！啊啊···”  
宇智波止水边说着骚话边揉捏着小孩儿的肉棒：“到最后全班同学都会来感谢宇智波同学帮他们批改卷子，纷纷要把自己的鸡巴贡献给你让你用小屁股操死他们······”  
“不、嗯啊、啊啊啊啊啊——”，少年从喉咙里发出压抑的尖叫声身前的小肉棒仅仅因为男人的淫词秽语就射了出来。  
啊啊······小佐助怎么还不成年啊······  
恶劣的男人看着喘息的佐助想到。  
之后被止水强迫带着假阳具回到教室上课连走路都走不稳还因为坐下时刺激到凸起身后渗出大片淫水打湿校服裤子这种丢脸的事佐助一点也不想回忆，他只记得自己连放学后都不敢离开自己座位直到带土带了一身女生制服给自己换上他才踉踉跄跄的走出了学校。  
“小辣鸡后面舒服吗？”  
他穿着一套女生制服被身材高大的带土揽在怀里，活像是出去援交的女高中生，佐助白皙的小脸儿上始终带着情欲的潮红，每走一步都有淫水从穴口流出，他能感觉到液体打湿内裤缓慢流向自己的大腿根，说不定再走几步淫液就会顺着大腿流下，带土给他带的女生制服裙子短的惊人，他只要稍微弯腰后面的人就会看到他沾着情液的白嫩大腿和洇湿的内裤。  
佐助毫无办法的缩在带土怀里像是小猫崽一样被男人提着往前走，经过人多的地方甚至有街边的小混混吹着口哨打趣着男人说他怀里的小妞儿真好看。  
你才是小妞儿！你们全家都是小妞儿！  
身后的假阳具不停碾压着他的前列腺，佐助穴内的液体越来越多，他无法，只能紧紧的缩紧自己的屁眼但收紧的肛口又更加压迫体内的阳具，少年喘着粗气抓着带土的衣服，男人恶趣味的看着自己的小侄子因为快感通红的小脸儿装模作样的问道：“你脸怎么这么红？”  
“······闭嘴。”，泛着泪花的双眸毫不客气的瞪了男人一眼。  
“你冲我撒什么气？要撒气找止水去。”宇智波带土抱着手臂好笑戏谑的说道，他上下打量着自己的小侄子，直到走到现在应该已经是少年的极限了，于是抓住佐助的肩大幅度走了几步。  
“唔！别走了······要···要出来了······”  
“什么要出来了？”恶趣味的男人俯身贴近黑发少年的耳边向少年敏感的耳朵上呼出热气，他将佐助裹进自己敞开的西装外套里好整以暇的看着少年红的快要滴血的精致面庞。  
“呜······”  
“你不说我就不带你回家，小辣鸡就自己走回去吧。”  
“宇智波带土你混蛋！”  
“嘿你个小没良心的，叔叔我好心好意给你带衣服接你回家你就这么对我？得了，你今天就自己走回去吧，叔叔不伺候了。”  
说罢男人当真迈开步子继续往前走，失去了依靠的佐助一个踉跄又因为腿软差点摔倒，一旁的小混混连忙跑过来扶住他。  
他已经在旁边觊觎这个‘小美人’好久了，但之前碍于‘她’已经有主而且身边的男人看起来不太好惹所以也打消了念头。所以当他看见男人转身离开便立刻冲过去开始和佐助套起近乎。  
“小美人？金主爸爸不要你了要不要跟哥哥玩玩？哥哥也能让你爽上天······”，小混混嘴里说着不三不四的话手也愈加的不老实，男人粗燥又不干净的手已经摸上佐助的腰顺势就要向两腿之间摸去，佐助想推开面前连牙齿都泛黄的地痞但奈何现在的他实在没有力气，刚想开口喊那个该杀千刀的宇智波带土面前的小混混就已经被一阵拳风击倒在地。  
“我操你妈的·····！”  
宇智波带土满脸怒容眼神阴翳的看着地上的小地痞，他只不过离开都没有一分钟这个小辣鸡就被人惦记上了！  
才一分钟！  
不对！一分钟都不到！  
他转过身笑着看向宇智波佐助：“今天的事我会如实跟你哥讲的。”  
之后发生的事情宇智波佐助这辈子都不会忘，他被神经病宇智波带土当街抗在肩上扔回车里一脚油门开回了家，之后就是三个男人对他‘理所当然’的惩罚。不同型号的道具侵入他的身体，随后又被鼬拿着扩阴器撑开自己的穴口观赏穴内红艳艳的媚肉，佐助羞耻的闭着眼睛，自己身体最隐秘的地方被三人看的一清二楚宇智波带土还恶趣味的拿着相机录了下来对他说以后要反复欣赏。佐助被男人们折腾的眼泪布满了整张小脸儿，脑袋晕乎乎的说着求饶的话，一会儿又放荡的希望有谁的手指能进来操一操他的浪穴。宇智波佐助顶着张清冷又艳丽的脸蛋儿说着最下流的话，男人们也兴致勃勃不约而同的将精液射在他的身上。  
可是说到底这件事又不是他的错！  
事后佐助因为小穴肿胀压根没办法平躺在床上，他趴在床上去哪都由男人们抱着，一色不挂的男孩儿被家人玩弄调教竟也不觉得有任何问题。  
宇智波鼬不知从哪搞来的药丸，据说可以提高人体的敏感度，长时间服用就算是男孩子的后面也会自动分泌出淫水变得淫荡渴求阴茎的进入。从小服用这种药丸的佐助从不知道这种东西的作用，他只知道这是兄长让他吃的，既然兄长让他吃，那他只要吃就对了。少年人的身体不断发生着变化，原本就很白皙的皮肤变得越加吹弹可破，稍微用力都会在宣纸一样的柔嫩肌肤上留下罪证，他的乳肉也变的比以前更加敏感，尤其在被穿了乳环后有时乳头只要刮蹭到床单都会激起一阵电流让他的乳头更加娇艳，臀肉也在男人们的玩弄下变得愈发挺翘，像是两只饱满暄软的馒头一样衔接在纤细的腰肢下面，最敏感的应该是他的小穴，原本颜色还很普通的穴口在道具的操弄下变得颜色鲜艳也更加敏感，只要有人的手指或者其他什么东西在洞口附近的褶皱处按压几下就会自动分泌出淫液，他的穴口每隔几天就在叫嚣着想要被粗大的物体进入，所以在第一次被玩弄到用后面高潮之后他便深深爱上了这种快感。  
佐助的成人礼是宇智波家最荒淫的一天。  
鼬早早就让秘书把自己的回忆排开，就算是天塌下来也不能在这一天给他打电话。秘书小姐领旨后将圣上的圣旨传给丞相大人——CFO宇智波止水。原本待人亲和的工作狂丞相大人笑眯眯的说了句：“大人我也不上朝”将秘书小姐直接打入冷宫，可怜的秘书小姐踩着一双恨天高忙的像只上了发条的陀螺给两位大人清理屁股心里盘算着下次出差一定剥削圣上一只gucci包包以挽回自己报废的大脑和双腿。  
宇智波鼬和宇智波止水才不管秘书小姐要带着秘书部加班上吊多少天，反正他宇智波不差这点钱大不了多发点加班费——重要的是家里那只小猫的成人礼，他们说什么都不会错过。宇智波带土倒是轻松的多，他早就向部里请来了带薪年假，最近天天窝在家里和小辣鸡进行‘深入探讨’。  
成人礼当天刚过零点佐助就被带土迫不及待的压在家里的餐桌上，早已熟悉性事的身体兴奋的战栗着，不管被多少按摩棒操过，在鼬的阴茎缓慢打开自己的身体时佐助还是害怕的颤抖，他的肉穴紧紧掴着兄长的阴茎，和按摩棒不同，男人的阴茎滚烫也更加粗大，他能感受到阴茎上的青筋刮蹭着自己的肉壁，他的穴肉包裹着火热的物件不停的吮吸着肉棒想榨出点儿什么东西。  
宇智波佐助被彻底开苞了，被他的两个哥哥和叔叔轮番操弄让他不停的求饶，他从未经历过真实的肉棒也从未被男人的阴茎持续高强度的操弄，体内的欲望在不断攀升，他喜欢被男人们占有，也喜欢体内含着阴茎的快感，肥硕的龟头不停碾压过他体内的凸起让他持续高潮，有人揉捏着自己敏感的乳尖，乳头传来的电流让他的浪穴更加紧致，体内冲撞着他的男人被夹的头皮发麻边骂他是个浪货边更加大力的操着贪吃的穴嘴。  
最后佐助被三人射了一肚子的精液看起来像是怀了谁的孩子一样，他的淫穴被干的肿大凸起又被男人们带上了肛塞，小荡妇双眼发直回味着刚才激烈的性事，全身痉挛双腿合都合不拢只能大敞门户给男人们欣赏自己的骚穴。  
这是他们四个人的初夜，宇智波佐助终于真正成为了他们的所有物。  
因为被穿了乳环，佐助就连平时出门都不敢只穿一件单衣，常年套着校服外套使少年的皮肤愈加白嫩，谁也想不到大学里的风云人物兼学生会长被校服遮盖下的身体会淫荡到一天不接受男人的疼爱就难耐到偷偷磨蹭自己的双腿后穴食髓知味吐着小口小口的淫水。宇智波佐助没办法接受这样的自己还装作若无其事的每天去学校与其他正常的少年人读书生活，宇智波鼬贴心的给他办了走读，除了上课以外少年剩下的时间几乎都是窝在家里。  
宇智波鼬是最开心不过的，他的弟弟不需要接触过多的人群，也不需要拥有过多自己的思想，他要佐助永远只能躲在在自己的羽翼下，仰望他，注视他，把自己的兄长视为法则去取悦他。他的弟弟不需要朋友，甚至不需要习得过多的知识，他不会给他任何‘逃跑’的机会，他和他们要把这个可能永远掐死在少年纯洁污垢的心里让那颗种子永远见不到光也发不出芽。  
三人几乎没有商量就达成了共识——宇智波佐助只要学会怎么取悦他们就好。  
这才是一个娈童该做的事情。  
大宅里的三个男人开始变本加厉的调教少年的身体，他们甚至腾出一间屋子作为专门的调教室，屋子只有床头的一面是暄软的软包，余下三面被安装上了通透的镜子，屋子里到处都有摆放道具的柜子，佐助着实在这件屋子里吃了不少苦，他被扒光了衣服扔在床上手脚都被长长的铁链铐住，脖子上的项圈是一早就被带土带上的，恶劣的男人边给他带着侮辱性的道具边对他说从今天开始要学习怎么成为他们的小母狗，他们的小性奴。  
男人牵着他项圈上的牵引绳命令少年跪下爬到调教室的角落，他看着止水从角落里拖出一个木马形状的道具样子与他曾经去过的游乐园里的旋转木马相似，但木马的坐垫上却立着一根粗大可怖的假阳具。佐助对这种东西再熟悉不过，但这样大的尺寸也让他心里一惊，他咬着下唇抬头看着自己面前的兄长乞求男人能怜悯他放过他。  
可男人只是蹲下来将沾着大量润滑剂的手指猛的捅进他的屁股，佐助被面前的男人圈在怀里鼻息间全是鼬身上好闻的冷冽清香。  
他硬了。  
接受调教已久的少年仅仅闻到男人的味道和后穴的快感就能勃起，小肉棒被后穴的快感刺激的不上不下只能可怜兮兮的吐着前液。佐助再也无法忍受兄长的挑逗他张开手臂环在鼬的脖子上凑上去吭叽着和自己的接吻。身后的带土和止水也将手指站上润滑液配合着鼬一起侵犯者少年人紧致的后穴。当佐助被人以给小孩儿把尿的姿势抱起来时为时已晚，他浑身无力的靠在带土身上眼看着粗大的不像话的假阳具进入自己的身体，撕裂般的疼痛瞬间入侵了他的大脑，他尖叫着挣扎被鼬和止水抓住双手又按着他的腰迫使他的淫穴全部吃进假鸡巴。  
他觉得自己的小腹要被顶穿了，过于粗大的道具在进入肉穴后就被止水打开了开关，木马开始前后摇摆体内的道具也释放出电流调教着少年的穴。没有任何着力点的佐助只好攀附在木马上双腿死死加住马儿的两侧，这样的姿势使假阳具操的更深电流也直接刺激着他体内最敏感的凸起。佐助被折磨的趴在木马上不断尖叫，脸蛋儿潮红生理性的泪水不断从眼眶溢出，他快被操死了，他的肉穴已经经不住操弄呲出了第一滩潮吹的淫水慢慢的顺着木马的两侧滴落。  
“不要、啊啊啊啊啊不要再、嗯啊！不要再操了——”  
“求···小叔叔···小叔叔饶了我吧、不行了···嗯啊啊啊！”  
“呜呜···我不行、不行了···小穴要坏了、啊啊！”  
“噫呀啊啊啊啊啊啊——求求你们···求求你们了······”  
佐助叫的凄惨，但围在他身边的男人却并没有做出任何反应，他们看着男孩儿在道具上流着眼泪口水挨操心底也生出满足的噬虐感。佐助的小穴早就被干的充血，可怜的两片穴肉更是被假阳具操成了紫红色，电流刺激着体内的敏感点使得佐助不停的潮吹，洞口像是泉眼儿一般堵都堵不住。  
“小辣鸡骑木马骑的爽吗？”  
“呜啊···嗯！啊啊——”  
“佐助，还记得你小时候去游乐园吵着要坐旋转木马，现在哥哥让你一次骑个够。”  
“大马鞭操的你舒服吗？舒服我们以后每天都让它操你好不好？”  
“不···不要、我不要···饶了我——哥哥···呜、哥哥救救我吧···要死了···要被操死了······”  
这场可怕的性虐是什么结束的佐助已经记不清了，他只记得自己最后被操昏在了木马上，醒来时兄长的阴茎还在自己的穴内驰骋，他的睫毛上沾着干掉的精斑没办法完全张开只能跟着兄长的定弄哼唧出生，声音甜腻的像个女孩儿。  
止水和带土一定是已经操完他去处理公事了——佐助想到。  
那一晚可怜的少年被兄长压在床上反反复复的蹂躏操弄，直到深夜鼬才肯放他彻底昏睡过去，男人抽出自己阴茎时穴口发出‘啵’的一声，大量的精液从少年红肿的穴里流出，鼬眼神暗了暗，将自己软掉的阴茎难过再次顶进少年的肉穴看着皱着眉头昏睡的佐助从身后抱着他进入了梦乡。  
次日佐助醒来时鼬已经出们去了公司，少年动了动自己酸软的腰和无力的腿踉跄地下床想找些喝的来滋润自己的喉咙，后穴已经被鼬在离开之前就清理干净所以佐助的身上也并没有多余的粘腻感，但少年皮肤上的斑斑点点也昭示了昨晚时一场怎样激烈的性爱。佐助光着身子走到厨房给自己倒了杯水，转眼又看已经凉透的早午餐放在桌子上，形状规则的煎蛋一看就是出自鼬的手笔，佐助回到房间给自己套上了件t恤返回厨房把食物加热了下开始坐在餐桌吃起今天的第一顿餐食。少年美好光洁的小腿裸露在外，身上除了一件白色t恤没有其他的遮挡物，没有穿内裤的丰满臀肉坐在椅子上压出两团肉欲的形状，宇智波鼬回家时看到的就是这样令他血脉喷张的情景。  
“哥哥！今天怎么这么快就回来了？”  
鼬将西装外套脱下挂在衣架上松开自己领带走到餐厅看着弟因为 吃了烤肠而沾着点点油光的粉色嘴唇低头吻了上去。  
“呜······”  
男人的手探进少年的衣服摸上穿着乳环的奶头，不意外的感受到了怀里人瞬间僵直了身子嘴里也发出细微的呻吟，鼬的舌头不停舔舐着佐助敏感的上颚手上也持续控弄着敏感的乳头感受着弟弟在自己怀里不停的颤抖。  
“呜嗯······”，听到少年呜咽声的男人终于放开了蹂躏多时的嘴唇，鼬满意的看着佐助的唇在自己的亲吻下变得红润微肿，他站起身将少年抱起自己坐在凳子上让佐助的双腿分开坐在自己身上，少年饱满的臀肉挤压着男人已经有些微微勃起的阴茎，佐助被顶的有些不安，他现在只想安安稳稳的把饭吃完，昨天高强度的性爱实在让他有些吃不消，胃里空落落的难受，少年犹豫了一下转过头看向自己的兄长。  
“······我今天不想做了。”  
宇智波鼬沉默的看了一会儿弟弟后点了点头环着佐助的手臂慢慢收紧说道：“好，哥哥今天不折腾你。”  
止水和带土就不一定了。


End file.
